


everything about you

by tiredandjaded (CallingVersatile)



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Locked Out, Amity vs Her Gay Thoughts, F/F, Fluff, Living Together, Pre-Relationship, Timeline Ambiguous, amity pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallingVersatile/pseuds/tiredandjaded
Summary: When Luz and Amity arrive home from another turbulent day at school to a note and a few human snails sitting on the kitchen table, Amity has no clue what to make of it.Luz, however, has no such issue."Pizza night!"Or, in which a late night at the hospital for Camila means a cozy night in for Luz and Amity. It should be relaxing, except seemingly every single thing Luz does makes Amity fall for her even harder.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 31
Kudos: 469
Collections: Lumity Oneshot Faves





	everything about you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EleenaDume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleenaDume/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Locked Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830331) by [EleenaDume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleenaDume/pseuds/EleenaDume). 



> This fic takes place in the universe of [Locked Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830331/chapters/62750935) by the fantastic [EleenaDume.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleenaDume/pseuds/EleenaDume) If you somehow haven't read one of the coolest fics in the fandom yet, go check it out; this fic will make a lot more sense. 
> 
> This is also a birthday present for said fantastic EleenaDume. Happy birthday, you! I know this won't fit in your timeline, so just imagine it takes place on a secret eighth day of the week. Thanks for being a wonderful friend!

When Luz and Amity arrived home from another turbulent day at school to a note and a few human snails sitting on the kitchen table, Amity had no clue what to make of it. 

Luz, however, had no such issue. 

"Pizza night!" she had exclaimed as soon as Amity had pointed them out. She bounded over to the table and began to read the note. Amity tried not to stare too obviously at Luz as she hunched over the worn kitchen table, her eyes flitting back and forth over the paper, but she was so cute when she was concentrating. 

"What's 'Pizza Night?'" Amity asked, setting her bag down carefully before crossing the kitchen to join Luz. "Some kind of holiday?" 

Luz giggled at the question; Amity pointedly ignored the light, fluttery feeling in her chest that particular sound inspired in her. 

Amity was proud to say she had made some progress on not outwardly reacting to Luz's… everything (she no longer blushed red as a bloodroot when sitting on the same bed as Luz, thank the Titan) but internally? Amity was doomed. Every tiny, innocuous action Luz took was somehow endlessly endearing to her, down to the inquisitive twist of her brow and the way she tapped her foot while scanning the note. 

"It's not a holiday, but it is a special day!" Luz said, straightening up and turning from the table to face Amity. "Something happened at the hospital—hopefully nothing too bad, but Mom never goes into details about work—and she's gonna have to stay real late." 

"And that's a good thing?" Amity asked, puzzled. She liked it when Camila was home. The house felt warmer with her in it, more alive. 

"Well, no," Luz said sheepishly, "but she left us money to order dinner. Which means I get to introduce you to one of the finest foods earth has to offer!" 

"It must be pretty special if it gets its own night," Amity said. Human food was strange—none of it moved even a little bit—but so far Luz hadn't led her astray. 

"Yeah, I'm not supposed to eat it 'cuz of lactose intolerance or whatever. Like I'm gonna let that stop me!" 

Much to Amity's relief, Luz suggested they get their homework out of the way first. Amity wasn't sure she would have been able to relax if Luz had wanted to put it off until later. Old habits die hard, she supposed. 

Homework took longer than it should have, mostly due to Luz's frequent interruptions. They'd lost a good 45 minutes to an Azura fanartist that Luz simply _had_ to show Amity, which then turned into two more artists and one very talented (and pretty) cosplayer. 

To be fair, Amity hadn't exactly offered much resistance. Luz's enthusiasm was infectious, and Amity was quickly discovering there were few things she wouldn't do to make Luz happy. The delighted grin that spread across her face when Amity had shut her textbook with a defeated sigh and shuffled across the floor towards Luz's laptop to check out this amazing artist's "tumbler" was more than worth the two whole hours it ended up taking them to finish their last assignment. 

Plus, Luz had been totally right, that artist was amazing. Their poses were so dynamic, and the way they illustrated the magic was incredible. 

…The sketches Luz had quickly scrolled past of Azura and Hecate lying in repose, arms draped lovingly over one another, or locked in a passionate kiss—those were also interesting. From a purely artistic standpoint. 

Amity wondered if Luz- 

_No, nope, not going there. Bad Amity._

In spite of all distractions, they managed to complete their work in the end. As Luz stuffed her various worksheets into one bulging folder, Amity reflected. She had just taken over two hours to complete homework she probably could have done in an hour of steady concentration, yet the pang of shame she should have felt was conspicuously absent. 

Maybe Amity could have been more efficient in absolute silence, with teeth-gritting concentration and a need to prove herself burning in her gut. 

Or she could spend two hours with the most amazing girl in the world—in two worlds—and still get the work done. 

Amity wasn't sure she would ever be able to do homework the old way again.

Sometimes it scared her, just how effortlessly Luz had changed her, had thrown every aspect of her life into question. There were these moments—moments that felt like an eternity crystalized into a single second—where Amity would see Luz dancing around the kitchen to a song blaring from her phone, or lighting up with excitement at the prospect of showing Amity more of her world, or simply _being Luz_ —and think, _I'd do anything for you._

It felt like too much. Except it _didn't_ —Amity knew she was only fourteen, knew she had no clue when it came to love or romance. The logical part of her mind that had ruled for so long insisted that this was just a teenage crush. Infatuation. It _should_ be too much to think these things, to feel this way. 

But Amity had a truth, a secret buried so deep in her chest that the poison of rationality could never reach it. 

She thinks she really would do anything for Luz. 

Amity had measured a _lifetime_ of discipline and the promise of a certain future against the soaring feeling she got in her chest whenever Luz smiled at her, and it hadn't even been particularly close. 

One way or another, Amity had been irrevocably changed. Even if her feelings aren't reciprocated—even if Amity never managed to confess—she could never go back to who she was before Luz. 

It was terrifying. It was exhilarating. 

“Hellooooo, Earth to Amity? What kinda pizza do you want?” 

Amity was startled from her reverie by Luz’s hand waving back and forth in front of her face. She felt the flush and knew she was turning red— while she had gotten better at controlling herself while talking to Luz, being caught daydreaming about her was another story entirely. 

"I, uh—" Amity floundered for a moment, before regaining her footing. "Hold on," she said, eyeing Luz flatly. "Luz, how would I even know what kinds of pizza there are?" 

"Oh yeah." Luz scratched the back of her head sheepishly, and Amity could swear she saw the tiniest hint of a blush on her friend's face. It was maddeningly cute; fortunately, Amity was spared the inevitable embarrassment of trying to respond when Luz continued. "I'm just gonna get the meat lovers'. You know, with the fangs you guys got—" here she held her hands up to to her mouth, index fingers curled downwards in what might be considered, if Amity were very generous, an approximation of elongated fangs—"I thought witches might actually be carnivores at first!" 

Amity snorted in amusement, a reaction that most certainly would have warranted a scolding back at the manor, but one that Luz seemed to delight in seeing. "A witch's fangs aren't for chewing, silly. They're for biting—mostly social or combative." 

"Still not used to that." 

"Well, I'm never getting used to the fact that you apparently _kiss_ people's _hands_ here!" Amity shot back. 

"It's—it's a thing people do in movies, okay! I thought it would be, I don't know, charming or something?" Luz covered her face with her hands and groaned. "God, why did I just say that." 

The idea that Luz had apparently been trying to _charm_ her rendered Amity almost as flustered as Luz was in the moment—she was spared only by the fact that Luz seemed too embarrassed to look at her. 

After the two of them had agreed to never again discuss that particular misunderstanding, Luz had taken out her phone and asked Amity for a minute of silence. The order had been placed, an estimate of half an hour given. 

"So, what do you wanna do when the pizza gets here?" Luz asked. "Ooh, we can eat in our room if we're very careful, and maybe watch a movie? Or we could start Soul Eater!" 

Amity opened her mouth to respond with a very calm, intelligent 'that sounds great, Luz' when two words hit her like a lightning bolt. 

Our room. Not “my room,” not the bedroom. _Ours._

It was completely unfair that Luz could just say things like that and breeze past them like they were nothing, not even realizing that she had shaken Amity's entire world. 

"Um. YEAH! A movie!" _Keep it together, Blight._ Now was not the time to imagine how Luz and her might decorate their house. 

Thorns, she had it bad. 

Luz began to rise from the bed, presumably to peruse her impressive collection of DVDs, when she froze in place. Amity felt a prickle of worry stirring in her gut, but when Luz turned to face her, the expression on her face sent an entirely different sensation of butterflies fluttering in her stomach. A delighted, toothy grin spread across her face, and Amity could have sworn that Luz's eyes were sparkling. 

"Amity. We could make a blanket fort!" 

"A blanket fort? Isn't that a bit… childish?" 

Amity's last blanket fort experience had been when she was five. Edric and Emira were seven, and hadn't yet decided their little sister wasn't cool enough to play with them, so the three of them had constructed a magnificent castle using all the pillows, embroidered cushions, and handwoven blankets they could find, then brought a selection of snacks in under the fort. When their mother had thrown the front door open with a slam, Amity had been so badly startled she knocked her glass of blackcurrant juice over, spilling it over three separate cushions and staining them irreparably. 

After a frigid lecture on how Blights were above such juvenile and unproductive pastimes, all three of them had been sent to their rooms and told not to come down for dinner. 

As soon as the words had left her mouth, Amity knew she had messed up. Luz's bright expression shuttered instantly, the light in her eyes that Amity had been in danger of getting lost in dimming. The smile stayed on her face, but even Amity could tell it was no longer genuine. 

"Y-yeah, I was just kidding! That was a dumb idea anyways, why would you want to make a blanket fort?" Luz's usually effortless cheer sounded forced and dull, and she wouldn't meet Amity's eyes. Amity could have smacked herself for being so thoughtless, but Luz was already turning back towards the DVD collection—she couldn't just sit here feeling sorry for herself! 

"Luz, wait!" Amity blurted out. She succeeded in catching Luz's attention; now she just had to figure out what to say. "I. I didn't mean that." 

Titan, she was so awkward, and this was really not the time. Something in Luz's expression softened momentarily, before hurt flashed in her eyes. She met Amity's gaze with a resigned sigh. 

"Amity, it's okay. That's sweet of you, but… don't pretend you want to for my sake. Please." Luz's request was gentle, her eyes kind, like _she_ was worried about hurting _Amity's_ feelings. It only served to increase the horrible weight of guilt in Amity's stomach. 

"I'm not pretending!" she insisted hotly. Amity pushed off of the bed and stood, facing Luz directly. "That was—I-" 

Her jaw snapped shut like a wyvern snare as a familiar dread bubbled up in her stomach. 

_Juvenile and unproductive. Not becoming of a Blight._

Amity grit her teeth so hard she was surprised not to draw blood. Reluctance was a stone lodged in her throat, but she forced the words out past it. 

"That was… what my parents would have said." Luz's eyes widened; Amity had her full attention now, terrifying as that was. "What they would have wanted _me_ to say," she continued. Amity took a hesitant step forward, Luz continued to stare at her. Before she could second guess herself, Amity reached down and took Luz's hands in her own. 

"I'm trying not to be that person anymore," Amity said gently. Luz's hands were warm, soft save for the tiny calluses on her palms earned by hours spent flying Eda's staff. Amity could have spent the rest of the night trying to memorize every last detail of those hands; instead she forced herself to meet Luz's eyes and prayed to the Titan that her feelings would get across. 

Amity was nearly knocked backwards onto the bed by the force of Luz's hug. Her arms were trapped at her sides by the surprisingly strong embrace, and she teetered for a moment before regaining balance, bracing the backs of her legs against the bed for support. 

_Warm_ _,_ her brain supplied intelligently. Luz's chin fit snugly over her shoulder, and she seemed intent on holding herself as close to Amity as physically possible. Amity felt like she was on fire, and it had nothing to do with any difference in body temperature between humans and witches. Having Luz in her life had brought the amount of physical affection Amity received on a daily basis from next to none, to… well, however huggy Luz was feeling on a given day, really. One would think it being a regular occurrence would have lessened the effect this had on Amity, but so far that hadn’t proven to be the case. 

"Sorry, I should've asked." Amity allowed Luz to draw back without protest, if only because she wasn't certain her heart could take another second of Luz being this close. “So, you wanna get this show on the road?” 

“I thought forts were usually built inside?” Amity asked, the picture of curious innocence. Luz had already used the expression twice before, and it’s not like the Boiling Isles was lacking in either shows or roads. 

“Human expression!” Luz said, sticking her tongue out at Amity. “You know, like… actually, what is that expression about?” Luz turned away from Amity to stare up at the wall, tapping a finger to her chin, her brow furrowed in thought. “Travelling shows, maybe? Like, an old timey circus or carnival, or—” 

It was at this point that Amity could no longer contain her amusement and burst out into a snicker. While she would bring hell down on any would-be bully seeking to take advantage of Luz’s obliviousness… Amity herself wasn’t above a bit of lighthearted teasing. 

“Amity? What’s so—You knew what that meant the entire time, didn’t you.” Luz put her hands on her hips and gave Amity a flat look that was probably supposed to be disappointment, but the grin she was obviously fighting severely ruined the effect. 

“Guilty as charged.”

Luz had disappeared downstairs for “supplies” and came back a couple minutes later, arms laden with blankets. The next trip had seen her return with a stack of sturdy, square couch cushions, piled so high in her arms she could barely see over them. Amity had insisted on helping at that point, so the two of them each carefully dragged two of the tall dining room chairs into Luz’s room. The final touch was several of the thickest hardcover novels in Luz’s collection—“To keep the blankets from slipping,” she had explained. 

The chairs were placed several feet from the bed, facing outwards. A sheet was draped from the backs of the chairs to the bed, then a heavier blanket, to block out the light, the Good Witch Azura Box Set dutifully holding their canopy in place. The couch cushions formed walls—not quite as tall as the chairs, but they split the difference with another blanket, this time hanging over their ‘roof’ to meet the tops of the cushions. 

Luz had been about to put the finishing touches on their fort when the doorbell rang. Amity peered nervously down the hall from around a corner, watching Luz’s back as she talked to a tall human in a blue shirt for a minute, then handed him some snails. The man handed a few back; Luz had then given the snails she had just been handed _back_ to the man, taken her pizza, and bid him a good night. 

There were some things about the Human Realm that Amity would never understand. 

“Pizza time!” Luz crowed victoriously as she presented the flat, rectangular box to Amity. The unmistakable smell of well-cooked meat wafted from tiny vents in the top, making Amity’s mouth water. “I’m just gonna get us drinks, wait one sec!” She darted out of the room, returning not a minute later with two glasses full of (to Amity’s relief) water. 

“I’m so excited!” Luz practically bounced across the room, setting the glasses down on her desk with a bit too much enthusiasm, causing the water to sway precariously close to spilling. “I’ve always wanted to do this!” Amity just nodded, not even bothering to try and keep the soft smile from her face as she watched Luz flit around the room, making sure everything was just right. 

That was another thing about Luz that Amity loved—sometimes, when Luz was talking a mile a minute, or just plain excited about something, she would end up speaking five sentences to Amity’s one. Amity didn’t mind—far from it, in fact. She could listen to Luz ramble forever. The amazing part was that Luz didn’t seem to mind, either. She didn’t tap her foot or glare impatiently when Amity failed to respond quickly enough, or look at her like she was slow on the occasions the words just weren’t adding up in her head. Somehow… Luz got it. 

Luz’s sleeping bag had gone into the fort, to serve as some softer flooring than the carpet. The laptop was next, then the pizza box, which Luz insisted would still be too hot to eat. Finally, Luz herself had crawled in—despite their masterful construction, the fort was still, well, a blanket fort. They would have to hunch down so as to not bring the blanket canopy down on their heads, and it would probably be a little… cramped… 

_Oh, Thorns._

“Mind doing one more thing for me, lemon drop?” Luz’s voice emerged from the fort, that stupid nickname that never failed to make Amity flush doing exactly that, as if her face hadn’t been hot enough already. 

“Any—I mean, sure!” 

“Could you get the lights?” 

Amity was halfway to the light switch when she realized what a ridiculous request that was. 

“Luz, how are we supposed to see if the lights are off?” 

“Just trust me!” 

Well. It wasn’t like she could say no to _that,_ now could she. 

Flipping the light switch plunged the room into complete darkness, but Amity’s eyes weren’t given a chance to adjust before the odd, bluish light of Luz’s phone shone out from the entrance of their fort. 

“Here, so you don’t accidentally knock something over trying to get in,” Luz said in a hush whisper.

“Why are you whispering?” Amity whispered back. 

“I don’t know, it just feels right—Now come on!” 

Amity gave an honest effort at not thinking about the circumstances of the situation. Like the fact that they were home alone, with no parental supervision. Having food that Luz got for them. In her _(our)_ room. And Luz had just asked Amity to turn out the lights before joining her in their tiny, cozy blanket fort. 

This was either the best night of Amity’s life, or one she would not survive. Possibly both. 

Still, Amity had gained neither the ability nor the desire to start denying Luz in the past minute, so into the fort she went, crawling on her hands and knees. No sooner had she made it through the entrance when Luz shut off her phone light. The darkness of the room was even more absolute inside their little fort; Amity couldn’t see her hand in front of her face. 

“Hey, what gives?” she hissed. Titan, she was sure Luz had to be able to hear her heart with how fast it was beating. 

“One se-cond,” Luz singsonged back, nothing more than a disembodied voice in the inky blackness. 

Amity waited patiently in the dark for several seconds. Just as she was about to demand an explanation, she heard the faint sound of crumpling paper, then Amity blinked as the fort was filled with a warm, yellow-orange glow. A witchlight orb rose into the air—it was tiny compared to Luz’s usual lights, barely two inches in diameter, and it cast Luz’s face half in shadow, the light shifting and flickering as the miniature witchlight came to a stop a few inches below their blanket canopy. 

For a moment, all Amity could do was stare at Luz, enchanted. Her eyes sparkled in the light, the magical glow illuminating tiny golden flecks that Amity had somehow never noticed before. 

Then Luz activated a second glyph, and the spell was broken. 

“Luz, what are you doing!” Amity whispered harshly. “That’s—you can’t do magic here, we’re in the human realm!” 

Luz turned to face her as the second witchlight floated upwards, this time stopping only a few feet above the ground, bobbing gently. 

“Amity, it’s okay!” she said soothingly. “Mom won’t be home until like, two in the morning at the earliest, and I made sure to close all the blinds. No one’s gonna see us.” Amity’s heart was just returning to a normal pace when Luz _winked_ at her and continued, “it’s just you and me tonight.” 

This girl was going to be the death of her. 

Assured that they weren’t in any danger, Amity sat back and allowed Luz to continue her work, discovering that Luz had prepared more than a dozen tiny light glyphs on miniature squares of paper. One by one, they were activated—Amity had crawled partway out of the fort to pull the final couch cushion in front of their entrance, and when she had returned, their tiny castle was filled with glowing, bobbing lights. They hung at different elevations, some nearly touching the ceiling, others bobbing around Luz’s head, and still more hovering a few inches from the ground. The varied light sources cast flickering, shifting shadows, bringing an almost ethereal ambiance to the space. 

“Oh, do you wanna add some of your own?” Luz looked up from her handiwork at Amity—who had _not_ been staring at Luz, and certainly not admiring the way the glow of the light rendered her normally dark brown hair a warm, rich amber. 

“No, that’s okay. I like yours better.” 

Luz beamed at her, then activated her final two light glyphs. The glowing motes rose up into the air beside her, joining the rest, and Luz spread her arms out to either side. 

“So, what do you think? Not bad, huh?” The warm glow of the witchlights lit up the interior of their little fort as light as day, while also managing to evoke the subtly shifting ambiance of candlelight. Muted shadows played against the cushions and sheets that made up the walls. 

Amity was finding it hard to focus on the fort, though, because that glittering, sparkling joy was back in Luz's eyes, vibrant and contagious, her smile loose and genuine in a way that made Amity's heart do a flip in her chest. The world outside may as well not have existed. It was impossible to think over the chorus echoing in her mind, in her heart, down to the very marrow of her bones: _Luz, Luz, Luz._

"Amity? Do you… do you like it?" 

"...Beautiful. You—it's beautiful, Luz," Amity said, barely catching herself in time and flushing hotly when she realized how close she had come to an accidental confession. "This is amazing," she continued, hoping against hope that Luz wouldn't notice the slip-up. If she did, Luz didn't show it; she instead let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank God. I really wanted it to be perfect for you." 

"F-for me?" Amity stuttered. Titan, Luz couldn't just _say_ things like that. "Why me?" Luz tilted her head to one side like she hadn't even considered the question. 

"Well, I mean—I've never gotten to do this before, you know," Luz admitted. Then, because the night hadn't already been taxing enough on Amity's poor heart, Luz scooted over next to her and leaned her head on Amity's shoulder. "Besides," she continued, softer than the light that filled their fort. Amity felt the rumble of Luz's voice as she spoke; she couldn't help the pleasant shiver that went down her spine. "You deserve it." 

Amity could have stayed like that for hours—sitting among a dozen glowing motes of light, Luz leaning against her, the scent of her shampoo faint yet somehow still intoxicating—but after a minute Luz jolted upright. 

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I forgot about the pizza! You must be starving, I know I am!" 

The pizza, even slightly cooled, was absolutely delicious. Amity had no clue what all these different meats were—Luz had listed them off, but that didn't exactly tell Amity which was which—but one thing was for sure, human chefs certainly knew how to make some top notch comfort food. It took them nearly an hour to eat their fill, even though they only finished half the pizza between them. For every bite of food Amity took, there would be minutes of talking and laughter between the next. It was _nothing_ like the stifling, austere dinners back at the manor, where the only sounds permitted were clinking utensils and responses to a direct question asked of her. 

It was perfect. 

They never even opened the laptop, in the end. Once Amity had declared herself full and Luz had finished off Amity's last crust ("You can't just not eat it, that's the best part!"), the conversation had simply continued from there. Talking while sitting up eventually turned to talking while laying down, excited volleys of questions and responses replaced by drowsy murmurs and whispers of "are you still awake?" 

One by one, the glowing lights of Luz's magic winked out, until only a single light remained, painting their sanctuary in flickering twilight. 

Luz lay fast asleep. She was sprawled out on top of her sleeping bag, one arm outstretched, snoring gently, while Amity still clung to a thread of consciousness. She lay on her side, facing Luz. 

Sleep was calling to her, its pull inevitable, yet Amity resisted. Under the gentle glow of the final witchlight, the world reduced to four walls and a blanket ceiling, Luz was the most beautiful thing Amity had ever seen. She wanted to remember every second of tonight. 

The light flickered and began to fade. With the last of her energy, Amity reached out. 

Her hand found Luz's own. Darkness, warm and comforting, wrapped itself around Amity like a blanket as their fingers intertwined, and in seconds she was asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
